Der Ultimative Ninja (Episode)
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Der Ultimative Ninja' (“The Ultimate Ninja”) ist die 35. Folge der ersten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die die 9. Folge der zweiten Staffel. Introtext Leonardo: Ich wurde in dem Glauben erzogen, dass Worte wie Wahrheit und Ehre nicht nur Worte seien. Aber die wahre Schwierigkeit in einem Leben volle Ehre ist, dass man dafür manchmal den ultimativen Preis bezahlen muss. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Der Ultimative Ninja sucht seinen GegnerEines Abend erscheint unter einer elektrischen Entladung eine furchterregend maskierte Gestalt auf einem Dach oberhalb der New Yorker Innenstadt. Diese Gestalt sammelt ein wenig Wasser aus einem nahen Wasserrohr und formt dieses zu einer Art Spiegel, in dem das Abbild der Person erscheint, die er sucht und die er töten möchte: Leonardo. thumb|right|200px|Eine nur allzu beispielhafte VorgeschichteWährenddessen bemerkt eben dieser Leonardo, wie anstrengend ein zusätzlicher Gast in ihrem Versteck sein kann, auch wenn es sich dabei um eine gute Freundin (nämlich April) in Nöten (da ihr Haus vom Shredder abgebrannt wurde) handelt, wenngleich sein Ziehvater Splinter und seine Brüder weit weniger etwas gegen ihre Präsenz einzuwenden haben. Um sich nach den turbulenten Ereignissen der letzten Tage ein wenig zu erholen, veranstalten die Turtles eine Filmnacht, für den Casey extra einen Film, den Westernklassiker Rio Gato, besorgt. Obwohl die anderen wegen Caseys üblichen Geschmäckern zuerst recht skeptisch sind, begeistert der Streifen sie letztendlich alle. Rio Gato handelt vom Konflikt zwischen einen alten, müden Revolverhelden und Sheriff, der sich der ungewollten Provokation durch einen aufstrebenden Heißsporn stellen muss, der sich durch ein Duell mit dem Sheriff einen Namen machen will. Der Film schließt mit ihrem letzten Duell, in dem der Heißsporn ein klägliches Ende findet. thumb|left|200px|Die Würfel sind gefallenIm Anschluss an den Film beschließen die Freunde, sich in der nächtlichen Stadt mit einer Portion Eiscreme zu versorgen. Noch während sie aber über den Film sprechen, taucht der geheimnisvolle Maskierte auf, der Leonardo ein Zeichen der Herausforderung zukommen lässt, das Splinter – zur Verwunderung der anderen – sehr vertraut vorkommt. Der Maskierte, der sich als der Ultimative Ninja vorstellt, erklärt, dass er aus einer anderen Dimension kommt und dass es eigentlich sein Ziel war, den Shredder zu einem Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod herauszufordern; da Leonardo aber den Shredder besiegte, hat der Ninja nun beschlossen, seinen Kampf mit ihm auszutragen. Als die anderen dagegen protestieren, wendet sich der Ninja an Splinter und erklärt, dass sowas „gegen die Regeln“ verstöße, und er ruft noch eine geisterhafte Gestalt herbei, der die Regeln dieses Duells erklärt: Sollte Leonardo sich weigern, am Kampf teilzunehmen, würde ihrer aller Leben verwirkt sein. Angesichts dieser unfairen Wahl sieht sich Leonardo gezwungen, den Zweikampf auszufechten, und wird von diesem geisterhaften Schiedsrichter in die Stadt teleportiert. Aber alles, was Splinter trotz Drängen der anderen zu der ganzen Sache sagt, ist, dass es sich hier um eine „universelle“ Herausforderung handelt und dass er ihnen die Sache später erklären würde. thumb|200px|Das Ende des DuellsWährend seine Familie und seine Freunde, vom Schiedsrichter und dessen mystischen Kräften bewacht, hilflos zusehen müssen, wird Leonardo vom Ultimativen Ninja in eine Verfolgungsjagd quer durch New York verwickelt. Um sich den Sieg zu sichern, kämpft der fremde Ninja mit unfairen Methoden, und Leonardo muss sein ganzes Geschick aufbieten, um sich behaupten zu können. Schließlich endet die Jagd auf den Aufbauten der Hudson Bridge, wohin auch bald die anderen auf Splinters Bitte hin transportiert werden. In der Präsenz seiner Familie wirft der Ninja schließlich Leonardo von der Brücke und erklärt sich bereits zum Sieger. Jedoch hat sich Leonardo den Krallenhandschuhs des Ninja schnappen können und mit dessen Hilfe seinen Fall abgefangen. Rasch kehrt er zum Kampfplatz zurück und belehrt seinen Gegner eines Besseren, so dass dieser sich bald bezwungen zu Leonardos Füßen wiederfindet. thumb|left|200px|Der Ultimative DaimyoTrotz dieses eindeutigen Siegs aber weigert sich der Ultimative Ninja, seine Niederlage mit Würde zu akzeptieren, und er beschwört ein Drachenmonster, um Leonardo zu erledigen. Doch sein feiger Angriff wird unvermittelt gestoppt, und zwar von einer beeindruckenden Gestalt, die sich als der Vater des Ninjas vorstellt und dazu auch noch Splinter näher bekannt zu sein scheint. Dieser Fremde rügt seinen Sohn aufs Strengste wegen seiner Ruhmsucht und spricht Leonardo seine Anerkennung aus, dann kehren er, sein Sohn und der Schiedsrichter mittels ihrer mystischen Kräfte wieder dorthin zurück, woher sie gekommen sind. Obwohl Splinter wegen dieser seltsamen Sache nun eine Menge zu erklären hat, verweigert dieser eine klare Antwort darauf, bis die „richtige Zeit“ dafür gekommen ist. Zitate *'April': Also gut, Jungs. Wer hat einen doppelten Bananensplit mit Karamel und Mandeln bestellt? Michelangelo: Ich! Ich! [im Singsang] Ich schreie, du schreist, wir schreien nach Eiscreme! Donatello: Sag das noch einmal, und ich schreie wirklich. *'Raphael': Ich muss zugeben, dieses Rio Gatto war ein toller Film. Nur eine Frage: Wie konnte Sheriff Bart den Jungen schlagen, wo der Junge doch viel besser war? Splinter: Ich glaube, der junge Revolverheld kämpfte nur für Ruhm und Ehre, während der Sheriff seine Freunde und Geliebten beschützen wollte. – Natürlich hat der Sheriff vielleicht auch nur gewonnen, weil es nur ein Film war und ein Happy End brauchte. *[Raphael schaut sich Nachrichten über die steigende Gewaltrat in den Straßen der Stadt an] Raphael: Ich hasse es, die Nachrichten zu gucken! [schaltet den Fernseher aus] Es kommen nur schlechte Neuigkeiten. Diese Gangs, die sich draußen die Köpfe einschlagen, das regt mich richtig auf. Donatello: Raphael, dich regt doch alles auf. Raphael: Nein, nicht alles. [hält inne und überlegt] - Na gut, alles. Trivia *In dieser Folge erklärt der Ultimative Daimyo, dass es sein Volk war, das einst die Grundzüge des Ninjutsu nach Japan eingeführt hat; in der „Tengu Shredder“-Handlungsreihe wird dieser Anspruch jedoch vom Ninja-Tribunal erhoben. Inwiefern ein Retcon der Behauptung des Daimyos vorliegt, ist zurzeit nicht weiter bekannt. *Der Fernsehbericht über die steigende Bandenkriminalität ist eine Vorankündigung für die City at War-Storyreihe. *Im amerikanischen Original singt Michelangelo einen Satz: "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream" (siehe auch Zitate für deutsche Übersetzung). Zufälligerwiese ist dies der Titel (und der Name eines darin vorkommenden Lieds) einer Kurzgeschichte von John Farris. Vorkommende Charaktere en:The Ultimate Ninja Kategorie:Episoden (2003)